Universal Chronicles:The Forbidden Child
by TheSonofTheTimeGod
Summary: The Beginning of the Universal Chronicles. Follow Damien on his journey and find out how he joins Providence
1. Chapter 1

_What's up people i hope you like this first chapter_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for two but that's besides the point enjoy!**

Artemis POV:

I ran through the cold snow as more fell. I couldn't stop for a rest or he would get me. I knew I should have listened to Apollo and Thalia.

Flashback:

"Arty think about this if you go to Alaska you wont have any of your powers" said my dimwited brother. " It is a risk i have to take Apollo,Lupa needs my help and im going to save her". I replied This is when my lieutenant Thalia spoke up "Milady Apollo is right this is way to dangerous atleast let me go with you." I sat there and pondered on all of my choices. "No, I must do this on my own."

Flashback End

That was the stupidest decision i've ever made in my life. I continued to run in this cold weather until i couldn't anymore. I was completely out of breath and that was my downfall. A dark laugh sounded through the cold night. "Ahh what a foolish Olympian" he said " To think she actually came to the only place that she has no power in and fell for a little trick." I tried to move but i was surrounded wolves were all around me i was trapped. "What do you want from me Lycaon." I snarled Lycaon laughed again and walked up to me. "It's very simple my dear i've lived for millenia and still I have no child that i wish to take over when I fade." I looked at him puzzled "And what does that have to do with me?" I asked. "You really are that naive? I want my child to be powerful and you being an Olympian Goddess he may just be unstoppable half monster and half god, a new breed of of Demigod." I froze in fear as I began to realize what he was actually after. "Alright then down to business, restrain her its time i had my fun." Lycaon grinned

LineBreak 9 Months:

Being in pain was an understatement, I felt like I was dying "Thalia!" I screamed "Yes Milady?!" I had to think through the pain and remember what I wanted "APOLLO,GET APOLLO!" I shreiked. After Apollo arrived i blacked out and when i came to i heard crying. Apollo smiled at me while Thalia stared in awe. " Artemis you made a beautiful kid." I smiled at my brothers statement."what are you gonna name him Artemis?" asked Thalia. I thought about it for a while then I finally got it. "I'll name him Damien"

 **That's chapter 1 I know its short but they will eventually get longer and plus this is my first story so cut me some slack anyways part 1 of the Universal Chronicles has begun. Next Chapter is Tuesday**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody here's chapter two,Enjoy!_

 **Disclamer:I dont own anything except for two characters**

"what are you gonna name him Artemis?" asked Thalia. I thought about it for a while then I finally got it. "I'll name him Damien"

Artemis/Diana POV:

I knew I couldn't keep my son, no matter how much I wanted to keep him I couldn't. He was a forbidden child (See what I did there) and if the council found out about him they would have him killed. Therefore Im going to do the next best thing. I flashed into the Wolf House with Damien sleeping in my arms. The boy slept peacefully while the wolves awoke startled and ready for battle, that is until they recognized who I was. "Lady Diana" said a familiar voice "It's good to see you again my friend." I smiled at the woman infront of me "It's great to see you too Lupa"

LineBreak

"You want me to raise your child in my pack?" asked Lupa. "Yes, I feel he would be safer with you and even though he is a child the rest of the council will get suspicious of a male in my hunt." I stated. Lupa looked thoughtful until she finally let out a sigh and spoke up. "Very well the boy will stay wi-" I cut her off with a giant hug. "But, I still need to know the cubs name." She smirked. "His name is Damien and I promise you he will not be a disappointment to your pack."

LineBreak(Again)

Damien's POV

It's been a year since I was born and Lupa says i've grown a lot. She says I've become equal to that of a 14 year old human boy. Speaking of humans, I wonder what its like to be one. Lupa is able to change into a beautiful middle-aged woman and says i can change to but it never works. I sit and wonder when I hear a scream and naturally I run towards it. The source of the scream is a young girl most likely Demigod surrounded by several hellhounds. As soon as the first hellhound is ready to attack I pounce and bite onto it's neck ultimately turning it into dust. " Watch out!" screams the girl. I quickly dash to the left and pin the next hellhound then swiftly end it's life aswell. Aftter I end it I hurry to check on the girl stupidly forgetting the last hellhound. I am knocked aside and lie there in pain while the hellhound has his claws ready to end the girls life. Then like a flash the hellhound exploded into dust and on the ground lie a silver arrow.

Thalia's POV

A few hunters and I watched as the wolf fought off the hellhounds and wondered why a lycaon would fight off a fellow monster, maybe he wanted the girl for himself. The wolf fought very well but stupidly he forgot the last hellhound and was soon knocked aside. The last hellhound began its approach on the is when I went into action. The helhound was dead and for some reason not only was the girl suprised but the wolf also. I then pointed my arrow at the wolf "Leave lyacon or you will have the same fate as those hellhounds." I said. He looked at me then startled me as he spoke calmly. "I mean no harm to the girl i only wanted to protect her from the hellhounds." I laughed. "You really expect me to believe that?" I growled." Im no idiot Boy!"I spat. "Listen cutie, Im not trying to start any problems so if you'll just put down th-" I cut him off with an arrow but was then blinded by a flash of light. "Lady Artemis why would you protect this boy?" I asked. " Thalia boy is no ordinary wolf you should know that." she said." Then who is he Milady?" She smiled "This Boy is my son."

 _Thats chapter two guys hope you liked it Chapter three will be up Thursday_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's Chapter 3, Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Damien**

"Listen cutie, I'm not trying to start any problems so if you'll just put down th-" I cut him off with an arrow but was then blinded by a flash of light. "Lady Artemis why would you protect this boy?" I asked. " Thalia boy is no ordinary wolf you should know that." she said." Then who is he Milady?" She smiled "This Boy is my son."

Damien's POV:

To say i was in shock was an understatement. Today was just supposed to be a normal day I would get to relax and later hunt for my dinner, but now in front of me stood a woman who claims to be my long lost mother and at the moment she is arguing with the cute girl that tried to kill me or Thalia as the woman said. " Milady there is no way this is Damien it can't be!" Thalia said. Okay so she knows my name that's weird. "Alright well since you girls know my name how about you tell me yours." I suggested. "I am Artemis Goddess of The Hunt and your mother." the woman said."And I'm Thalia Grace her lieutenant and daughter of Zeus."Smirked the cutie."Listen your not my mother I can't even become a person i'm a wolf for gods sake." I need to get out of here already i'm drawing to much attention to myself. "Hey dog breath if your just a wolf how are you able to speak perfect English?" asked Thalia. Dammit, well now i'll just have to lie my way out. "Yea Yea whatever, listen i have to get going i'm sure you and your hunt can take this Demigod girl to safety or wherever you take Demigods." I stated. I then felt small arms wrap around me. It was the young girl. "Please don't leave me ." She pleaded. As much as I wanted to leave her big storm grey eyes got to me. "Alright fine." I finally said. Artemis smiled brightly hearing that I would be going with them while Thalia rolled her eyes. I looked around one last time _This is gonna be a long night_ I thought.

Athena's POV

I watched everything and was surprised. First off Artemis broke her oath, Second she had a child, and third she hid him from the council. I saw as my daughter got on the back of the exactly is his father? That doesn't matter I must inform the council immediately.

Unknown POV

Everything is going according to plan. I love it! Damien has finally met his mother and Athena is going to inform the council. Just how I wanted things to go, I love my powers. Now time to send someone to keep the boy from being killed. "Alexander!" I shouted. "You called Milady?" I smiled." It is time for you to help the boy." I said to him. "Very well Milady I will set off as soon as possible." he responded. He began to walk away when he turned around. "Sorry, but i forgot the prophecy Lady Chaos." he chuckled. I sighed this is supposed to be the general of my army.

Damien's POV

The hunt isn't big but it was way bigger the I expected. About 20 hunters moving around practicing archery or just random chores and the worst part was when we got there all eyes were on me. Artemis instructed me to follow her and of course Thalia joined us. "So what is your name child?" Artemis asked the girl. She looked at me then back at the Goddess "I-I'm Sarah." she said shyly. "Well then Sarah, How you like to join the hunt?" Sarah stared at her for a minute before finally speaking up. "Will Mr. Wolf be there?" she asked. I was surprised, it seems the girl has grown a liking to me. The bad part is I cant stay here I have to get back to Lupa and my pack soon. " That is all up to him child." Artemis said. I was about to say something when I was hit in the back of the head hard knocking me out cold.

LineBreak

I awoke on top of something that didn't feel like a pillow, did i mention people yelling at each other? Yea that's happening to. I opened my eyes and was I was in the lap of a young girl with flames in her eyes literally. "Hello." she smiled but it was quickly gone when the yelling continued. "The Boy is to die he was never supposed to be born!" a voiced boomed. "You will not kill my son!" That's Artemis. "Ares dispose of the boy!" said the man. "With pleasure." Ares said evilly. He started to walk up to me slowly with a giant club in his hand, but before he can go any further a silver flashed appeared in front of him."Ares stay away from him!" shouted Artemis. Ares then pushed her aside and my instincts took over. I punched in right between his eyes. Wait, I punched him!? I'm a person! "Your gonna pay for that brat!" Ares snarled. He began to charge but was knocked aside by a strong gust of wind. "You Olympians,mostly Zeus, disappoint me.I mean it was only a gust of wind." Said a mysterious voice. "WHO DARES ATTACK AN OLYMPIAN!" shouted the man from before. At that moment a man walked out of a shadow. "Hey, I'm Alex."he said so casually. The man,who I'm sure is Zeus now, summoned a cylinder looking thing and threw it at Alex. Alex watched it and simply swatted it aside. "Like I said you disappoint me but back to business. There is a new great prophecy and this boy is apart of it."announced Alex. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to read:

 _The Moon Child Has Been Chosen_

 _He Will Use The Help Of The Ocean_

 _For Order Has Risen_

 _The War For Creation_

 _End Versus Beginning_

I can't believe it this prophecy basically says if we don't fight everything and everyone is done for. I knew it was gonna be a long night.

 _Here is chapter three! Told you it would get longer. Also, I know i suck at prophecies( I don't know how to spell that) I hope you all enjoy though. Chapter four Saturday!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's chapter 4 Sorry it's a little late._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Alex and Damien**

 _The Moon Child Has Been Chosen_

 _He Will Use The Help Of The Ocean_

 _For Order Has Risen_

 _The War For Creation_

 _End Versus Beginning_

I can't believe it this prophecy basically says if we don't fight everything and everyone is done for. I knew it was gonna be a long night.

Damien's POV

Great news I just meet my mother and it's the end of the world. Best Friday ever! "Athena are you able to decipher the prophecy?" asked Zeus. "No father I don't understand it myself." Athena answered. "I'll explain it to you dimwitted gods. Said Alex. "Damien is supposed to use the help of a child of Poseidon to fight Order, The brother of Lady Chaos, and help Chaos fight in the war of the title creator and Order being born after Chaos and finishing her creations he is known as the End and Chaos is the beginning." He explained. Thalia began to speak. "but, the only son of Poseidon is..." she paused." Perseus Jackson" Artemis finished. "Who's Perseus Jackson?" I asked. Alex chuckled "You'll find out soon kid." He began to walk out the Throne Room then stopped next to me. "By the way Chaos has a gift for you." He tossed a necklace to me then, before I could ask why, disappeared. "Well then since the boy is part of the prophecy then let us send him to the Camp." Zeus said "What!?" shouted Artemis "My son shall stay with the hunt." Zeus sighed. "Then let us vote, all in favor of sending the boy to Camp?" 9 hands shot up. The boy is going to Camp." Artemis was going to protest but instead did something surprising. "At least let Thalia go with him." she suggested. "What!?" I shouted. "Very well." agreed Zeus. My life is fantastic. "Council dismissed." said the king. Soon I was left in a room with three Olympians and the girl. Artemis walked up to me with a blonde man. "What's up nephew?" said the man. Artemis groaned. "Damien this is your uncle Apollo." I was going to speak when I crushed in a hug. "And that's Aphrodite." she hissed."Artemis you didn't tell me your son was this hot!" she shrieked with excitement. "Aphrodite you will not try to seduce my son!" Artemis yelled. "Fine, Fine whatever, but before I go..." SHE KISSED ME! "Bye!" she said quickly and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Artemis growled while Apollo chuckled. "Nice nephew already got the blessing of Aphrodite." Artemis glared at him. I left them and walked up to the young girl from before. "Hello again Damien." she said. "I know you don't I?" I asked "Yes." she answered without looking up. "From where?" she looked at me and smiled "I made you my Champion when you were just a baby." she said "Why?" she got up and grabbed my hand. "Because your spirit gives me hope."

Thalia's POV

Lady Artemis returned with a boy I didn't recognize but he was kind of cute. Wait! Thalia you're a hunter that kind of thinking is forbidden. "Thalia pack your things" said Artemis "What, Why?" I asked. "Because you and Damien are going to Camp Half-Blood." Me and Damien? But where is he, unless..."DAMIEN!?" he looked surprised from me yelling. "HI." he simply stated. "Milady why are we going to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked wondering why only us two were going. "The council demands it" she said slightly annoyed. I groaned camp with this idiot. What a drag. I got my stuff ready and waited for Lady Artemis to send us to Camp. "Thalia keep an eye on him." Milady said. "I'm right here you know?" Damien said. "Yes, I know. "She hugged him. "Be careful please?" he smiled. "I'll try my best being a Demigod and all. "She chuckled. "Goodbye you two." And like that we were now in front of my tree. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" I said.

Damien's POV

The Camp wasn't a normal camp. It was all Greeked out, literally everything was like temples and stuff. Then there was the Big House which was literally a big house and that's where we were going first. We were greeted by a very friendly centaur, this first I've ever met, playing cards with one of the Gods from the council. "Hello Thalia and you must be young Damien, Dionysus has told me about you. I am Chiron." I was shocked. "Chiron? As in the hero trainer Chiron?" I asked with excitement. "Yes, although I go only by Chiron." he chuckled. "Alright enough gawking over Chiron let's get you settled in the cabin." said Thalia. She brought me to cabin that was obviously my mother's due to its silver paint. "Mom really likes silver, huh?" I asked Thalia who chuckled "Likes? More like loves." The inside of the cabin was beautiful. It just had the forest feel to it I don't know how to explain it but it just felt like home. "Are you going to put you going to stop staring at the cabin or are we going to get dinner. "Thalia asked. "Oh right." I quickly followed her out the door.

Percy's POV (YAAAY!)

I walked to the hearth to give away half my food to the gods when I noticed Thalia with a boy. Now usually I'd ignore this, but there was so many things wrong with this. One the rest of the hunt isn't here, two she's a friggin' hunter, and three Thalia despises guys. I sat down and began to eat and watched them at the same time and for some reason he got everything she got. I quickly finished my food and rushed over to the Artemis table. "Hey Thals it's been a while." I said. "Same Seaweedbrain." she smiled. Same old Thalia always trying to annoy me." So...I got a few questions." she took a sip of her coke "Ok, shoot" I was about to ask when the boy spoke up. "Um Thalia what is this thing? "He asked pointing at the burger." Damien that's a burger you pick it up like this and eat it." Thalia said and took a bite out of her burger. "Um anyways, first question where's the rest of the hunt and Arty?" I asked. "Ok what makes you think you can call her Arty and there at the hunt." She said annoyed. "Simple really, I'm her best friend." I said triumphantly. "What's your next question Percy?" She growled. "Why are you here with a guy?" She thought about it. "I'm here babysitting Artemis' son here so he can be trained and defeat Order." She answered. "Arty's son!?" I exclaimed. Artemis has a son! Why didn't she tell me? "Yep im her son and I just figured out yesterday to so welcome to the club." He smiled. "Hey Percy why don't you show the kid how to use a sword? I mean you are the great Hero of Olympus." She stated teasingly. "Alright, Damien your new but don't expect me to go easy on you." I said. He laughed "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 _Alright guy's sorry for being so late I've been busy the past couple of day's but here's chapter 4 hope you enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's chapter 5 guys enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters except for Alex and Damien**

"Hey Percy why don't you show the kid how to use a sword? I mean you are the great Hero of Olympus." She stated teasingly. "Alright, Damien you're new but don't expect me to go easy on you." I said. He laughed "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Damien's POV

We made are way to the arena and the first thing I noticed is how many people were there. It's like everyone wanted to see Percy beat on the new kid. "Alright choose a sword from the armory." Percy said. I made my way to the armory and tested all the swords but none of them seem to agree with me. " _ **Use the necklace Damien."**_ Said a voice in my head. "Who the hell are you?" The voice was silent for a moment. " _ **Watch your tone child, but I am Chaos the creator."**_ The creator is in my head! My life keeps getting better and better. " _ **I must go but remember the necklace."**_ And like that she was gone."Hey Damien hurry it up would ya'?" yelled Percy. I quickly ran to the battlefield. "Where's your weapon?" he asked. I took my necklace off and it began to glow. When it finished glowing it was a beautiful silver sword with a sapphire above the hilt. "Let's do this." I said. He smirked and got into position. We charged at each other full speed. I swung my sword and he quickly blocked it with his. Every blow I made was blocked or countered meanwhile I made sure he missed with my speed. I jumped over Percy and kicked him in his back then did an overhand swing but he moved to the side before the blade could hit him. He then ran up to me swinging wildly making it hard for me to block. I then decided instead of blocking to counter. I stood my ground then rushed in swinging wildly myself all blows meeting each other. Gasp were heard as it was noticed we were evenly matched. Percy sidestepped then swung at me with all of his force. I slid underneath his legs and was about to strike but lost grp on my sword which he knocked out of my hand. I stood there defeated with a sword pointed to my throat. "Yield?" he smirked. I groaned "Fine I yield." Admitting defeat. I grabbed my sword and returned it to its necklace form and put it on. Percy and I walked out of the arena and were met by Thalia and boy with pale skin and black hair. "That was an amazing fight." Said Thalia. "Amazing? That fight was my highlight of the month." Chuckled the boy. Percy laughed "Damien meet Nico son of Hades." He said. He shook my hand with a small grin on his face. "So who's your Godly parent?" I smiled "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He looked at me confused "We live in a world where Gods and monsters are real, try me." He countered. "Artemis." I simply stated. "What?! That's impossible!" he shouted. "Told you." I smirked

Alex's POV

This kids a natural with a sword. I watched the fight closely every swing and parry it was amazing. Perseus Jackson and Damien were evenly matched. I watched as the match ended and then heard my communicator go off. "Couldn't go a few months without bothering me Luke?" I asked. "Hey, you were the one that asked me to get the shard for the kid." I chuckled "True, Is it done yet?" He nodded "Yea it's done I'll bring it to him soon." I watched Damien and friends eat dinner. "Your gonna bring it to him?" he nodded again. "Alright but make sure not to reveal who you are Grace or he'll freak out." He smiled "I'm not an idiot but why does he need the shard is Order that strong?" he asked. "Even if he's a God he doesn't know it yet so the shard is the only way he'll win." Luke nodded in understanding. "Well I'll bring it to the kid soon, see you later." I closed my communicator and stared into the universe. "This kid doesn't know his fate is set" I said to myself.

Damien's POV

Dinner was over and Chiron stood near the hearth and began to speak. "Tonight is the camps Capture the Flag game and the teams have been decided Red team will have the Hecate, Apollo, Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares and Athena cabins whilst the Blue tem will have the Nemesis, Hermes, Artemis, Hades , Nike ,Aphrodite and Poseidon cabins." He announced. We all got to our assigned flags. Percy was basically the leader. He told what everybody's position was while having the Hermes cabin set up traps. "Damien." He called. "What's up?" I asked. "You and Nico are gonna be the ones to capture the flag while everyone else stays back to protect ours." I nodded and waited for the game to start. "Everyone remember protect the flag at all cost they have the Ares and Athena cabins they're ready for anything!" Percy shouted. The games started with the horn sounded. I locked eyes with Nico and sprinted in the same direction as him. "We got trouble ahead!" yelled Nico. He was right, In front of us was a legion of Red team soldiers. "Got any plans?" he asked "Just one." I answered. Please Chaos let this work. Next thing I knew I was behind the soldiers shorter than on four legs. Nico appeared next to me. "We are so talking about this after we win!" he shouted. I sprinted through the ranks while Nico took out anyone in his way. I was on my way to the flag when a girl, most likely daughter of Ares, tackled me. "Neat trick kid but you're not gonna win." She said smugly. Meanwhile I watched as Nico took out everyone else leaving only the guards of the flag for him to fight. I changed to my human form and drew my sword. "Let's dance girly." I smirked. She charged at me with a spear that seemed to be electrified. I dodged all the attacks that came my way. She was strong but slow. I quickly disarmed her and set her armor on fire. Thanks Hestia. I ran to help Nico who already was done with the guards." Now we have to get the flag back." He said. I changed to my wolf form. "Get on and hold on tight." I said. He did as told without objections. A wolfish grin grew on my face. "Let's win!" I shouted and sprinted back to the Blue flag. The blue side was in chaos everyone was fighting and I saw this from the river. I let Nico off my back, snatched the fag and ran. I stopped where I found Percy and Thalia fighting a son of Nemesis. "Damien!" Thalia shouted. Percy disarmed the child of Nemesis quickly once he saw the flag and grabbed it. "Victory for the blue team!" He shouted. I changed to my human form and smiled brightly. Everyone stopped cheering and stared at me as I noticed a multicolored icon above my head. "All hail Damien The son of Artemis, Champion of Hestia and Warrior of Chaos." Announced Chiron. Percy Thalia and I stood in front of the whole camp with both flags held high. Everything was fine until I heard something I didn't want to hear. "Son of Artemis? I didn't know Artemis was a whore for lycaons." Said the son of Nemesis form before. I began to walk up to him but was stopped by Percy. "Damien what's wrong. Calm down man." He said "I'll calm don once I kill the child of Nemesis." I growled. Thalia rushed over "Damien what did he say?" My eyes stayed focused on the boy. "Dude your on fire literally, relax." Percy said. "He disrespected my mother calling her a whore now he's gonna feel my rage." I snarled. "Come on leave him he'll get his." He said pointing to Thalia who had electricity crackling around her while she pulled out her bow. The spawn of Nemesis gasped but it was too late. He was on the ground with an arrow in his sacred place. "That was for Milady." Snarled Thalia.

 _There's Chapter 5 hope you guy's enjoyed. Also the cameo of The God of Shadows Lucas Grace!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Two chapters today do to me being so late with the last one but enjoy chapter 6!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than Luke, Alex, and Damien**

Damien's POV

Thalia showed me to the bathroom where I had my first shower. It's funny because I never smelled bad do to me bathing every day in a nearby river with the pack. Nico supplied me with some pajamas and I made my way to the cabin. Thalia was fast asleep in the bed farthest from the door whilst I picked a bed in the middle of the cabin and let sleep takeover. I awoke in a bed that wasn't mine. The room was medium sized and painted silver. On the wall was my sword and my necklace? I grabbed my necklace and it grew into key shaped blade. "What the hell is going on?" I asked myself. "Hey wolfy you gonna freshen up yet we gotta meeting in 20 minutes." Said a teenager who looked around my age. "Well?" he asked. "Where am I? Who are you?" he groaned. "I'm Red remember? The red Special Ops ranger and you're in Providence AKA hero headquarters." He said annoyed. "Now hurry up boss man want's us is the meeting room ASAP." I nodded and did as I was told so I could find out more about this place. After my shower I found a silver leather jacket, a black t-shirt, some black jeans, and silver sneakers in my closet. "C'mon man you literally wear the same thing every day let's go we got 10 minutes." Red groaned again. I grabbed my chain and followed Red to a room full of people who almost all looked exactly the same. "Finally you two decided to show up." said a man with a black helmet on covering his face. "Yea well wolf boy decided to have amnesia today. Said Red. "Well now that everyone's here Anthony well you get us started?" asked a man wearing sunglasses. "Uh sure Knife, Now as you all know we are looking for heroes that able to hold the Universal Crystals and since we began our search we've only found three out of the six that being Red, Black Hood, and Damien. These three are able to withstand the power of the crystals and manipulate them for their own uses." He said "Now we may have found the next hero to hold a crystal. A hero that uses Alchemy and goes by the name of Wrath. To bring Wrath we'll need Black Hood and Reds tactical wo-. " He was cut off by an explosion and the sound of an alarm. "Heroes get to work!" shouted Knife. Anthony pulled out a sword that was suspiciously similar to Riptide while Red changed into a cool red suit. I summoned my key and charged with them to the area of the explosion. A dark laugh was heard through the smoke. "Thanos!" growled Red. A purple skinned brute came out of the smoke. "Hello heroes I'm here for the crystals." He announced. They all charged at the man but were knocked aside. "What about you young hero come meet your fate." He chuckled. Gripped my blade tightly and charged and He simply flicked my blade away and swung at me with his fist armored with a gauntlet filled with gems. I awoke again, this time for real this time. It was morning. I looked around and saw Thalia who had her eyes locked in mine and was covering her chest. Another thing was her face was as red as a tomato. "DAMIEN!"

 **LineBreak**

"So you woke up and Thalia was standing there topless?" asked Percy. "Yep" I said. He began laughing so hard that he was soon on the floor and out of breath. "That's…..Amazing…." He said between breaths. He got up and dusted himself off "So tell me about your weird Demigod nightmare." He said. I began to explain everything that happened in the dream the night before. "You wanna know how I know it was just a dream?' He asked. I nodded. "Because there was a Power Ranger and Power Rangers aren't real." He stated. "Ahh Percy, that's how much you know." Said a familiar voice. "Hey Alex." I said. He nodded and continued. "That "dream" you had was actually a vision of the future showing you events that will happen sooner or later to you." He finished. "How do you know all this?" I asked. "Because my sister is the creator you idiot." I stared at him for a few seconds before Percy spoke. "Hey Rachel." He said. "Hey Perce, who's this?" Said the redheaded girl gesturing to me. "I'm Damien son of Artemis." I said. Then the freakiest thing happened.

 _The Wolf And The Hero Are Summoned_

 _To End Orders Dark Creations_

 _They Must Find The Mechanics Son_

 _And Travel To The Other Safe Haven_

 _They Will Find Order With The Romans_

 _If They Fail They Will Meet There Demise_

 _And Order Will Rise The Tree By His Side_

"Another prophecy!" I shouted. Percy ran to grab Rachel "Thanks Percy." She said. I ran to the archery range where I found Thalia. "Thalia there's another one, there's another Prophecy." She looked at me then chuckled. "So your first quest? We'll leave after lunch." I stared at her dumbfounded. "Are you guys used to these type of things?" I asked. "Nothing is normal for a child of the big three." She answered.

Lucas POV

I walked into the lab to find Kai talking to himself while staring at a Crystal. I creeped up behind him. "HEY KAI WHATCHA' DOIN?" I shouted. He almost jumped out of his skin." Gods dammit Luke don't scare me like that!" I chuckled while he went back to work. "Well I kinda need that shard now for the wolf kid." I said. "Well then you're going to have to wait." He answered. So I did what I do best. I stole it. "Lucas Orion Grace give me back my shard!" I laughed before summoning a portal. "Sorry Kai, gotta save a world. See Ya!"

 _And that's chapter 6 with a glimpse of Providence and some of its heroes._

 _Once again sorry for the delay I'm typing this out of town so I have no way of putting it up._

 _See you guys next time_


	7. Update

_Hey guy's this is just an update._

 _From now on I'll be changing how I write dialog because seriously I got to do it._

 _Chapter 7 Will be up soon I am currently on a trip but I will be back Sunday._


	8. Chapter 7

_Here's chapter 7 guy's! Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than Alex, Damien, and Luke**

"Lucas Orion Grace give me back my shard!" I laughed before summoning a portal. "Sorry Kai, gotta save a world. See Ya!"

Damien's POV

Oddly enough I had no dream last night. I was actually relieved to be honest, I mean what Demigod wouldn't be? Percy woke me up so early that I wasn't even able to try the thing Percy calls Blue Pancakes. I'm surprised Artemis allowed Percy into the cabin he must really be her best friend. To think the man-hating goddess has a male as a best friend.

"Hey Percy why couldn't we have waited until after breakfast to go on this great quest?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because Teen Wolf Thalia wants us up early so we can get out of camp and why do you even care honestly?" He asked. "Didn't you used to wake up before the sun came up?"

"Hey I get comfy quickly!" I protested. "Also what's a Teen Wolf?"

Percy laughed as we walked to the Big House. When we arrived Thalia was already there looking through her things.

"Hey Thals no offense but why do we have to bring you and not Nico?" I asked

Thalia glared at me and then smacked me. Percy chuckled and put our stuff with Thalia's. He stared at me and Thalia while we glared at each other.

"Well the reason why Nico can't come is because he's the strongest Demigod here and he needs to stay and protect the camp while we're gone." He said.

"Exactly." Agreed Thalia

"Makes sense." I said

We all gathered our stuff and waited for Argus. I'm surprised he could even fit in that van I mean he's a freakin' giant. I watched as Percy stared at the camp sadly and got in the van.

LineBreak

We finally got to our bus after a half an hour of constant bickering between Percy and Thalia. Percy sat Thalia sat beside me and Percy sat behind us. It's going to be a long way to L.A.

Thalia's POV

Either I'm dying or I'm having one of the worst dreams ever. Wherever I was in this dream the air was painful to breathe in and I literally could not see a thing. A stayed where I was scared to move. That's when I heard it. A cold laugh that overcame my fear of the darkness.

"Hello daughter of Zeus." He growled. "It seems you and your friends are on your way to find me."

"Who are you!" I shouted trying to hide my fear.

"Now my dear I know you aren't that dense." He sighed. "I am Order, or the end as the prophecy decrees, and I believe my general's son and the sea spawn are with you to come and kill me before I start the war correct?"

"Yea so?"

"So I can't let that happen!" he snarled.

Dammit this guy is so strong I can feel the power radiating off of him. For once since the war of the giant do I once again fear that we might not win.

"Listen Grace I give you this offer now if you wish to live." He said. 'Become my Queen and just maybe will I spare your friends.'

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Of course you have time to think over my proposal. But until next time my dear."

I woke up normally which was surprising. I was lying on something warm. When I looked up t took all of my sanity not to shock the life out of him. The nerve of him to let me sleep on his shoulder. Stupid boy!

Linebreak

Damien's POV

I woke up to beautiful orbs glaring at me. _If only she wasn't a hunter_ I thought. Wait I'm not supposed to be thinking like that! Gods dammit Damien think about something else.

"Hey you two let's get going empousa and cyclops over there and I don't want to get in a fight unless it's necessary." Percy said

I knew Percy was right especially since I can smell that monster stench they have. I don't know how to explain why when I'm in this form my nose and ears still work as if I was a wolf but it does.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"Welcome to Ohio." Said Percy.

We walked to the bus station café. The monsters followed us obviously wanting to kill us. They sat at a table at the other end of the café.

"I'm going to get a muffin." I grinned

"Damien don't do it!" yelled Thalia. "Damien!"

The empousa got up just as I did and obviously walked up to me.

"Hey cutie! Why don't you come sit with me?" she asked

"You don't know how many mistakes you just made. One being the fact that you walked up to me by yourself, two being that you thought I couldn't smell you when we got off the bus, And three calling me cutie in front of her." I said pointing at Thalia who was for some reason sparking with electricity.

"Goodbye Demigods." Hissed the empousa.

She lunged at Thalia while I focused on the cyclops charging at me. He swung his club that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and sidestepped. I shot a fireball at the monster who used his club to block it. I summoned my sword and charged the beast. He swung his club again and I tried to block but was knocked aside. I saw Thalia holding her own against the empousa and then I noticed Percy just watching the whole thing.

"Dude what the Hades!" I yelled.

"You guys got this." He said after taking a sip of his coffee

I got up and attacked the beast who just parried it. This time the cyclops attacked and I tried to block but the force of his attack knocked me back effectively disarming me. The beast was approaching and my sword was too far. _C'mon I need a weapon Mom, Hestia, Chaos anyone! Help me!_ At that moment my hand started to glow. A few seconds later I was holding a silver bow like Thalia's.

"Thanks Mom." I grinned while pulling back the string.

An arrow magically appeared and I fired. The arrow went straight into the monsters eye turning him to monster dust.

"Took you long enough." Said Thalia. "Let's Go."

Percy's POV

That was strange. Usually cyclops and empousa are easy monsters to kill but they seemed like they were master half-blood killers. If Order is the reason for this then we have to take care of him quick.

"Thalia's right." I said. "We have to go, quickly."

 _And here's chapter seven guys hope you enjoyed_

 _Please leave reviews too I like feedback good or bad._


	9. Chapter 8

_Sorry for being so late on chapter 8 I've been busy with school and trips._

 _Anyways enjoy this chapter!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than Alex, Damien, and Luke**

"Thalia's right." I said. "We have to go, quickly."

Damien's POV:

We walked through the streets of Tulsa for what seemed like an hour. Thalia kept looking behind her and Percy seemed anxious to find a parking lot. I was just casually walking around well kind of. I was actually excited to see all the things around me like Dunkin' Donuts and KFC.

"Finally!" yelled Percy.

I was kind of upset that he found the parking lot but I guess I can have fun some other time. Percy walked up to a four door car with a boxed in H.

"We'll take this one." He said.

"Aww." Thalia groaned. "Why can't we take the Challenger?"

"Because we're just trying to get there not rush they could be waiting for us." He replied.

"How do we get in?" I asked.

Percy then smashed the window with the hilt of Riptide.

"That's how."

LineBreak

We drove for what seem like years which was probably three hours. The radio was playing music that t-Thalia seemed to enjoy. Meanwhile I was bored out of mind hoping to get to Camp Jupiter as soon as possible.

"We'll be in California by tomorrow get some rest." Said Percy as if he was reading my mind.

"This is the most boring ride of my life." I sighed.

"You were born a year and some change ago."

"It still is."

"You should go to school."

Luke's POV:

I arrived in a forest in the middle of no where

"So much for arriving next to the kid." I said to myself.

I walked for what seemed like hours until I felt something in the shadows.

"Who's there?" I shouted.

A hellhound jumped out the shadows and lunged at me. I dodged all of its attempts to bite me and then I noticed it wasn't alone. Multiple hellhounds surrounded me which means that someone knew I was coming and wanted to kill me but they sadly forgot who I was.

"So you want to kill me?" I laughed "To bad you'll all be dust in a matter of minutes."

I summoned my sword from the shadow.

"Let's kicks some ass Skia!"

Order POV:

They are getting closer. That damn son of the moon and his friends!

"LYCAON!"I shouted.

"Yes My Lord?" he asked.

"Gather your pack it's time you move."

"Very well my lord." He smirked.

Damien's POV:

I awoke in the mysterious room again this time fully aware of what this was. I got dressed and grabbed my sword before going to explore the rest of the place I was in. Everyone greeted me with big smiles.

"Hey Damien!" shouted a guy I recognized from before.

"Hey Envx."

"So you owe me a spar so how about it?"

"Uh sure I guess." I said warily.

Envx led to a huge room that had a giant mat in the middle of the room and bleachers, which were full by the way.

"So you ready ask Envx?"

"Of course."

He charged at me at incredible speed. Surprisingly I either countered or dodged every hit directed at me.

"This is getting annoying." he growled

He began to glow and his hair turned a golden blonde whilst his eyes turned an emerald green. His speed increased tenfold. Almost every hit he threw hit me. It was time for me to get stronger, but how? Then I somehow began thinking about Thalia and Percy.

"DO IT!" They yelled together.

Then I felt it my power began to grow. I charged at him and it seemed like the world around me went in slow motion. My fist connected with his jaw and he flew back. He got back up and smirked. He charged at me once more and each of our blows connected. While he was down something changed because now his hair was way spikier and his aura had electricity sparking around it. We fought for a while then he jumped back.

"This is it!" He yelled

"Kame!"

I charged up a fireball myself.

"Hame!"

"Let's end this!"

"HAA!" We yelled in unison.

Then the dream was over. I awoke and the sun seemed to be out for a while.

"Good afternoon sunshine." Said Thalia "Welcome to California."

 _Sorry guy's for making you wait so long but here's chapter 8! Also to the dude that called me a moron* Damien aged in his wolf form and aged in dog years meaning he would be around 10-16 years old._


	10. Chapter 9

_Once again school is hard but I'm still gonna keep this story going. No story on this account will be cancelled maybe hiatus but never cancelled. Enjoy Chapter 9!_

"Good afternoon sunshine." Said Thalia "Welcome to California."

Damien's POV

We left the car in a parking lot with a note on it reading "Sorry, we need to save the world!" I still don't see why that was needed though since no one will know we saved the world but I guess that's Percy's way of doing things. Percy led us through the streets of wherever we were in California.

"Percy we reached a dead end where are we going?" asked Thalia

"There's supposed to be a secret entrance somewhere around here." He answered.

And right after that all hell broke loose.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled.

A wolf just missed Thalia.

"Friends of yours?" Percy asked.

"I Wish."

We were surrounded by wolves. All of them very hostile and obviously ready to kill everyone and everything.

"Here I have the Bane of Kronos and Gaia, The lieutenant of Artemis, and my favorite the son of the moon and prince of monsters, my son Damien." A tall built man with slick back hair snarled.

After he said that I lost it. I felt my blood boil and the air around me get thin.

"Aww is the bastard child mad?" he taunted.

I charged at him at full speed and surprisingly missed.

"Is this your full power?" He laughed "How pitiful."

I swung at him wildly and every shot I missed. HE was incredibly fast making it seem like I was moving in slow motion. I threw a right hook at his nose but he caught my hand before impact.

"Your power would of done well against me if the rage wasn't controlling you." He said calmly.

He jabbed me in the gut then threw me next to Percy and Thalia.

"So this is it?" asked Thalia.

"I guess so." Answered Percy

Thalia and I stood there in defeat. The wolves creeped up to us slowly and Percy fought off a lot of them even though he knew he couldn't win. Then a wolf went to attack me.

"Kill Him!" Yelled the wolves Alpha.

I opened my eyes to see some guy taking out wolves left and right. Amazingly it took one shot from his fist to kill them. Whoever this guy was he was strong. Once he was done he stared at the man.

"The king of monsters Lycaon." He said "Nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you." Growled Lycaon.

"I'm the delivery boy."

The guy charged at Lycaon but he missed noticeably on purpose.

"Next time child." Lycaon snarled disappearing afterwards.

The guy wiped off his fist and turned toward us with a big smile.

"Who are you?" asked Percy.

"I'm Lucas Gra-Granjer." He said quickly.

"Well what do you want?" I asked

"I'm here for you actually." He answered "I got a gift from Alex."

He tossed me a small necklace with a small crystal shard.

"What is it?"

"It'll amplify your power a lot when you use that form you used against your father."

I studied him for a while then I saw something that caught my eye.

"You're from Providence aren't you?"

"How do you know about that already?" He questioned

"A dream."

"We have to talk now."

Unknown POV

"We have found the next two heroes to use the crystal." Said Kai

"Who is it?" I asked

"Well Kevin if you'd look at the screen and read you'd know." He said annoyed

The screen showed a teenager that looked like him but younger and one of his eyes was different from the other. Under race it said homunculus meaning he was an artificial human, a science experiment.

"Send Red in he'll be handling this one."

"And the other hero?"

On the other screen was another teen this one slightly younger than the other kid. He had golden eyes and black spikey hair. This time there was footage of this kid fighting small pitch black creatures with yellow eyes. He wore a black coat and held to swords that looked like keys. Under race it said nobody. The kid moved fast he is obviously well experienced with blades.

"For this one send in Alex."

"He's busy with the war on his world."

"Luke is there correct?"

He nodded in response.

"Then send in Alex." I said again

"He's gonna kick your ass when the mission's done." He sighed

He's gonna pummel me when he gets back but we need these heroes to take on Thanos.

Order's POV

"LYCAON!" I shouted.

"Yes my lord?" he whimpered

"What happened why are the children not dead!?"

"That were groveling at my feet but then a boy came and saved them he wa-"

"A boy?" I asked "Was he a demigod as well?"

"He may have been but he was much faster and stronger than any demigod I've ever seen."

So they have sent someone to help the boy. This will be very interesting.

"Octavian!" I shouted

"Yes my lord." Asked my demigod spy.

"Prepare your troops the demigods are on their way to New Rome as we speak."

Damien's POV

"So in these dreams you've seen me and other Providence heroes?" asked Luke

"Yeah and I fought a dude called Envx he was pretty strong."

"The new recruit? How's that possible?"

Luke seemed shocked as if I was seeing things in my dreams I wasn't supposed to. Percy and Thalia seemed surprised at my stories as well.

"If you saw Thanos then that means you saw into the future and that means that he's coming sooner than we thought." He said grimly.

"Who is Thanos?" Asked Percy

"He's a galactic emperor who wants to rule the whole universe and he basically can with the infinity gauntlet." Luke answered

"if you're worried about him then that means he stronger than Order right?"

"Order is a plaything compared to Thanos."

Those words made me lose hope in our survival in an instant. Whoever this Thanos guy is he's our next big fight and if we don't win it may be the end of the universe.

"Alright we made it to New Rome keep your guard up we don't know what lies ahead." Said Percy

 _And here's chapter 9. Revealing a lot like the next 4-5 stories. Next chapter will hopefully come soon to you guys. Until then I hope you enjoyed this one and make sure to leave feedback_


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry For taking so long to update it's just that school was getting pretty busy but I am gonna be around for a little while so here is Chapter 10!

"Alright we made it to New Rome keep your guard up we don't know what lies ahead." Said Percy

Camp Half-Blood|Nico's Pov

Percy and the others have been gone for a few days already and Artemis and I have been getting the campers ready for the battle that's coming. Funny on the news some clear sighted mortal in Berkley Hills insisted that she saw oversized wolves fighting a group of teenagers.

"Boy!" Yelled the man hater.

"Something wrong Milady?"

"Have you received any IM's from Damien and the others? She sounded worried.

"Not yet Lady Artemis but I'm sure they're fine." I tried sounding sure but I can tell she saw through my uncertainty.

Berkley Hills|Damien's Pov

We hid out in a abandoned tunnel system for the night. Everyone was asleep while I was just thinking. Not thinking about Order but thinking about Thanos, Providence, and the group of heroes I'm supposed to join. It's all so overwhelming.

"Thinking hard?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep Luke?" I said annoyed

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"I've got a lot on my mind, mainly the fact that i have to get stronger and I don't know how to." I said

"What if I told you I did?" He smirked

"Then I'd say 'Well teach me or we're gonna die'." I said

He laughed. I didn't know I was joking. I thought about my dream and fighting Envx and how strong I was. I need to get as strong as that again or that group of heroes is about to have one less member. I turned to see that Luke had made a shadow copy of me.

"What's that for?" I asked

"This is your training partner for the night." He responded with a big smile

"What's the catch?"

"He's a little bit stronger than you and every time you beat him he gets stronger."

"Sounds great." I said sarcastically

LineBreak|Percy's Pov

I woke up to Thalia yelling at Damien about something. He's yelling back something about an all nighter. I look around and spot Luke watching the argument amused.

"Percy tell Damien that even if he wants to get stronger ,all nighters aren't the way!" Thalia yelled at me

"Tell her that I need to get stronger or I won't be able to help save the multiverse!" Damien rebutted

"You're both right and wrong." Luke said "Damien has to train but shouldn't pull all nighters and Thalia you can't nag him he has to be stronger."

Both walked away in defeat while I finished packing my sleeping bag. I'm seriously scared to death. Damien isn't ready and Luke doesn't want to fight order because it's the kids job. We might just fail.

"Alright let's go and remember be on the look out for anything." I said

We found our way out of the tunnel system and we weren't expecting what we saw.

"Thats impossible!" Exclaimed Damien

New Rome was perfectly fine.

Sorry guy's I really was busy but I hope you enjoyed it i'm gonna start writing Chapter 11 now!


End file.
